The primary goal of Project 2 is to build the evidence base in the area of tobacco packaging and labeling policies (Article 11 of the FCTC), in low, middle, and high income countries. Project 2 will complement the survey data described in Project 1 by collecting information directly from tobacco packages and by conducting experimental studies in